


Clarence Is A Kinky Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dom Meg, F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have some Megstiel with Meg domming the heck out of Cas? Bonus points for extra kinky, whatever you want. (I love you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarence Is A Kinky Angel

Cas was bent underneath her, and Meg grinned, pounding into the angel.

"M-Meg!!" Cas cried out, as Meg hit Cas’ prostate.

"Clarence, you kinky little angel. Like me fucking you in the ass?" Meg growled, rolling her hips, watching the black dildo sink inside Cas.

"Yes!" Cas moaned, pushing back and rolling his hips in time to meet Meg’s thrusts.

"Figured as much." Meg murmured. She pulled the angel up, so they were flush against each other, and she continued to fuck him roughly, as she kissed and marked Cas’ back.

Cas moaned, and he watched as Meg reached around to stroke his cock, and roll his balls in her hand.

Cas huffed and reached back to grip Meg, as she increased her ministrations. Cas moaned, and started panting Meg’s name under his breath.

Cas became louder and more grabby, the closer he came to orgasm.

"I have a loud angel." Meg chuckled, and she could tell when Cas started to clench around the dildo. She grinned and gave a squeeze to Cas’ balls and cock, and that was what pushed Cas over the edge, and he came, pressing to Meg.

When Meg brought him down from his high, she grinned, and pulled out of Cas.

She lied him down carefully, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"My Clarence makes pretty noises during sex." She murmured, kissing Cas’ lips.

Cas smiled and groaned slightly when Meg started stroking his cock.

"Still…still a little sensitive." Cas murmured.

"Alright. We’ll wait for a few moments before we start to play again." Meg said, with a grin.


End file.
